sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight
Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight is a stop motion fan fiction film from the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. Plot Mamoru Chiba is a crime fighter going by the alter ego Tuxedo Mask. A gigantic black crystal called the Malefic Dark Crystal landed near the Statue of Liberty. It is sought after by a group from the future known as the Black Moon Clan, led by a being named the Death Phantom. The Black Moon Clan's UFO appeared from above New York City. At a night club in New York City, Mamoru bumps into a mysterious Sailor Senshi named Sailor Starfighter, who is on a secret mission. They are greeted by Esmeraude, a member of the Black Moon Clan who is masquerading as a bartender. Starfighter follows Esmeraude into a secret meeting with the four members of the Black Moon Clan. Later, the Black Moon Clan attempts to get energy from the Malefic Dark Crystal. Sapphire installs an energy-gathering device on the Empire State Building to collect radiation from the Malefic Dark Crystal. Meanwhile, Esmeraude, Rubeus and Prince Diamond hijack a cruise ship to get to the crystal. Tuxedo Mask arrives, but the clan escapes before he could engage them. The next evening, Mamoru meets Seiya Kou at the American Museum of Natural History. Mamoru discovers that Seiya looks very much like Starfighter. Acknowledging this, Mamoru asks Seiya about Starfighter, and Seiya says that he is Starfighter. They discuss Seiya’s origins, and also whether he is a man or a woman. Seiya explains that he is a Kinmoku humanoid who can change genders. They later came across Rubeus, who awakens a Black Moon Dragon from an egg in a glass case. Mamoru changes into Tuxedo Mask and engages the Dragon, eventually returning it to its egg. A motorcycle chase ensues between Tuxedo Mask and Rubeus. Rubeus is knocked out during the chase. He is found by Sapphire and taken back to the secret room at the bar. Aware of the Death Phantom’s controls over the clan, Sapphire informs Rubeus that the Malefic Dark Crystal is corrupting the Black Moon Clan. Rubeus attempted to assassinate the Death Phantom, but his cover was blown and the Death Phantom has Esmeraude execute him. Sapphire then convinces his brother Prince Diamond about the Death Phantom’s true intentions. Meanwhile, Mamoru battles the Black Moon Spider at the subway. Starfighter later encounters Esmeraude at a sauna, and later overpowers her and knocks her unconscious. Starfighter hides her in a sauna room. Sapphire heads to the Empire State Building to disable the energy-gathering device. He is attacked and injured by Black Moon aliens. Seiya finds the injured Sapphire and treats his wounds, where Seiya discovers that there is no Black Moon symbol on his forehead, signalling his redemption. Tuxedo Mask encounters and battles Prince Diamond until they see Seiya and Sapphire. Sapphire then explains to Seiya and Tuxedo Mask about the real threat being the Death Phantom. The Death Phantom arrives and kills Sapphire. Angered at his brother’s death, Prince Diamond attacks the Death Phantom, the Black Moon symbol having disappeared from his forehead. Seiya transforms off-screen into Sailor Starfighter and joins Mamoru to fight the Black Moon Aliens. In the ensuing fight, Prince Diamond is fatally injured and dies in Tuxedo Mask’s arms after asking him to destroy the Malefic Dark Crystal. Starfighter heads to the top of the Empire State Building and reverses the polarity of the energy-gathering device before removing it, causing the Death Phantom and the Black Moon UFO to be drained of energy. The reflection of energy becomes too much until the Malefic Dark Crystal finally shatters. Starfighter returns to the street to join the battle, only to be overpowered by the Death Phantom. Tuxedo Mask uses his signature move, Tuxedo Smoking Bomber, to finally defeat the Death Phantom. Starfighter recovers and uses her special power to destroy the Black Moon UFO. In the final scene, Mamoru parts with Seiya, who discovers that Mamoru has “something special that would change the world”. In a post-credits scene, Esmeraude, recovering from her injuries at a Jacuzzi, encounters a mysterious lady named Kaolinite who invites her to join her as a member of the Death Busters. Cast * Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask * Seiya Kou is Sailor Starfighter * Prince Diamond, member of the Black Moon Clan * Sapphire, Diamond’s brother and member of the Black Moon Clan * Rubeus, member of the Black Moon Clan * Esmeraude, member of the Black Moon Clan * The Death Phantom, leader of the Black Moon Clan * Kaolinite Black Moon beasts * Black Moon Dragon * Black Moon Spider Trivia * The film contains references to X-Men First Class and Goldeneye. ** Esmeraude's character in the film is inspired by the femme fatale character, Xenia Onatopp (played by Famke Janssen in Goldeneye) ** The sauna fight scene between Starfighter and Esmeraude is inspired by the sauna fight in Goldeneye. References from the Sailor Moon series * The Black Moon Dragon's design is similar to Esmeraude's dragon form from episode 84. * During the sauna fight between Starfighter and Esmeraude, Esmeraude calls Starfighter "pettanko" (ぺったんこ, flat-chested), and Starfighter responded by calling Esmeraude "oba-san" (おばさん, old aunt), which enrages Esmeraude. This is a reference to the final scene from episode 76. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films Category:Motion Pictures